Vegeta's birthday
by LoZFreak123
Summary: It's Vegeta's birthday and Bulma is going to give him the seven dragon balls. What is Vegeta going to do with them?
1. Vegeta's birthday is tomorrow

Hi Vegetalover12 is here with at B\V Romance. Please enjoy and review it for me okay. There are 3 chapters and different people talking. Please enjoy. J. It may sound weird to you guys because I skip some part of the story.

Chapter 1 Bulma's point of view

"Ha ha Vegeta! That's was classic!" I said as I walked to the car.

"Shut up Bulma! It's not my fault that Gohan kissed her.

"But you were one of the ones who said 'Ewww!'"

"It was gross and nasty."

Oh, like we don't do that at home."

"Sigh. Please don't remind. I've see too much lovey-dovey stuff today. And I don't want to see any more you got that?"

"Oh, Vegeta." I said as I kissed him and the cheek.

"Did you even listen to anything I said?"

"Nope." I said smiling as I got in the car.

"Grr stupid woman!" Vegeta said as he got in.

"hey mom, dad. Goten and I wanted to know what *beep* you mean." Trunks said as I slap Vegeta.

"Hey what the hell was that for!"

"Just shut up Vegeta!" Trunks, that's a bad word so don't say it again okay?"

"Ok mom."

"Why not let him say it?" Vegeta said as I slap him again.

"Would you stop doing that."

"Vegeta, Trunks is only nine years old, wait till he's fourteen or something."

"Huh fine!" Vegeta said as he fell asleep. We were coming home from the world tournament. It was fun, Goku was stilling wonder who control Gohan.

"Mom?" Trunks said.

""Yes dear."

"I was wondering, what are you going to give dad for his birthday?"

"Huh, when is it anyway?"

"Tomorrow."

"Oh my gosh! It's tomorrow?" I yelled.

"SHUT UP! I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!" Vegeta yelled at us.

"Yeah it is." Trunks whisper to me. I can't believe it's Vegeta's birthday and I didn't even know.

"Trunks Do you still have the three dragon balls you and Goten found?"

"Yeah why?"

"I need them." When we got home I tock in Trunks and got my Dragon Radar. I know I might be crazy, but I love Vegeta and.. I don't know what else to give him so, I'll have to find the Dragon balls. So I went and found all the dragon balls which was so easy because nobody touch them and went back home.

"Mom! There you are!" Trunks yelled as he ran and hugged me.

"Shh Trunks. Is your father awake?"

"No not yet."

"Ok good. Do you want to go the store with me and get something for your daddy's birthday?"

"Yeah, but can we eat? I didn't eat anything when I woke up." Trunks said sadly.

"What time did you wake up Trunks?"

"At 5:30. I had a bad dream and stayed up. I went to your room, but I know I'll get in trouble if I did, so I went back to my room and played." Trunks said. I looked at the clock and it was 9:30. Poor Trunks. He didn't eat for 5 hours.

"Well since you didn't wake up your father, how about we go eat at Goten's house and visit them for a little while. How does that sound?" I said.

"Ok let me go get the three dragon balls you want." Trunks said as he ran upstairs and grabbed them. We got in the car and I pulled my cell phone out of my pocket and called Chi-Chi if we can come over.

"Hello?" Chi-Chi said in the other line.

"Hey Chi-Chi, It's me Bulma I was just wondering if Trunks can come over while I go to the to the store."

"Sure, but why can't Vegeta watch him?"

"Because Vegeta's asleep and today is his birthday.

"Oh my Gosh! Today's his birthday? Then come over here and I'll watch Trunks for you!"

"Thanks Chi-Chi." I said.

"Your welcome. Goten going to be happy to see you guys."

"Ok we're on our way, see you then bye." I said.

"Bye Bulma." Chi-Chi said as she hang up.

"Trunks? We're going to Goten's house!"

"Yea! I get to see Goten!" Trunks yelled. That's was when we saw Vegeta.

"Heh heh, V-Vegeta. D-Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah, I guess so." Vegeta said sleepily.

"When did you come down?"

"Right when I heard Trunks said 'Yea, I get to see Goten!'"

"Ok, well do you want to come too Vegeta?"

"Fine."

"Then go get dress!" I yelled.

"Ok and you don't have to yell woman!" Vegeta yelled back. Than Trunks came between us.

"Stop fighting us guys. Dad can you please change so we can go."

"See now that's the way I like it. Trunks knows how to ask nicely." Vegeta said as he went up stairs and got dress. Me and the other hand, was just looking at Trunks.

"How did you do that? Why does he listen to you but not me?" I said.

"Well, let's see. I said it nicely and I'm his son."

"WELL, I'M HIS WIFE!" I yelled on the top of my lungs. Vegeta came down and got in the car.

"Well come on woman! I don't have time." Vegeta said. I was about to yell again until Trunks grabbed my arm and shook his head no. I nodded yes to say I won't yell at him. We got in the car and I stared it and we left to go to Chi-Chi's house. When we got there Chi-Chi was waiting outside. We drove up and got out of the car.

"Happy B-" Chi-Chi said as I put my hand over her mouth.

"It's a surprise, okay?" I said as Chi-Chi nodded her head yes.

"Ok, Vegeta and Trunks you stay here while I go to the store.

"Oh Bulma?" Chi-Chi said.

"Huh, yeah?"

"Do you think you can pick up Goku for me. He's at the store getting stuff for you-know-who okay?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Thanks!" Chi-Chi said as she came and hugged me.

"Your welcome. Bye then."

"Bye mom, Good luck." Trunks said.

"I will Trunks. I love you." I said as I kissed him on the head.

"Love you too." Trunks said as he hugged me.

"Bye Vegeta! I love you!" I said as I waved to him.

"Yeah Yeah. Just get going." Vegeta said as he look away with his arms crossed. I looked at him with a evil look. Then I saw Goten come out.

"Trunks!" Goten yelled out.

"Goten!" Trunks said as he hugged his best friend. I went to the car and stared it and went to the store. I can't believe Goku remember Vegeta's birthday. Wow he's good.


	2. Vegeta's birthday plans

Chapter 2 Gohan's POV Vegeta's Birthday Plans

Oh and it's and Gohan and Videl romance just so you know

I was just talking my new girlfriend on a walk around the forest where I used to play when I was little.

"Wow Gohan, I didn't know you have such a beautiful place! With a waterfall and fish and animals, wow!" Videl said.

" Yeah I know and you know that little house over there?" I said pointing at the little house.

"Yeah. What about it?" Videl said.

"Well that's the house my dad live in when he was little."

"Wow that's a long time! And it still looks new!" Videl said.

"Yeah I know. We better get going. My dad might be home by now."

"Ok but-" Videl said as she grabbed my hand. " Let's hold hands and walk up together, okay?" Videl said with a smile. Videl's smiles are so cute that you have to say yes to everything. So I said yes and grabbed her hand and walked back to my house. When we got then we saw Vegeta and Trunks.

" Hey Vegeta, hey Trunks. What's up?"

" Gohan Gohan, Welcome home!" Goten said to me.

"Hey Goten, good morning." I said to Goten as I hugged him.

" Hey Gohan, how are you and Videl?" my mom said to me.

"We're doing fine. Thanks." I said.

"Oh and Gohan do you think you can go to the store for me?"

"B-But dad's isn't dad there?" I said as my mom walked over to me and whisper in my ear.

"Gohan, listen to me. Today is Vegeta birthday."

"WHAT! Today is? Ok mom! Come on Videl let's go." I said as grabbed Videl's hand and got in the car. Yes I know I just got my drivers license.

"Uh Gohan?" Videl said.

"Yeah?"

"Well, how about I stay here with Chi-Chi and help?"

"That's sound fine." I said.

"Okay."

"Okay, bye Videl and be careful okay?" I said.

"Okay I will. I love you."

"I love you too." I said as I kissed her on her nice soft lips. When we broke the kiss I stared the car and drove off. When I got to the store I saw Bulma and my dad.

"Hey dad, hey Bulma!" I yelled as I ran to them.

"Hey Gohan! Why are you here?" Bulma asked.

"Mom said I need to get something for Vegeta."

"Oh Chi-Chi told you."

"Yeah. I was thinking about making a training room for him, cause you know how Vegeta is, all he does is train to beat dad right? What are going to give him Bulma."

"Uh I'm going to give him the seven dragon balls."

"What ? You're not serious are you!" My dad and me said together.

"He's my husband and I want him to be happy so I'll give him his wish that he always wanted." Bulma said. That when I remember

Flashback

"Where are you dragon ball." I said as I keep looking for. Then I saw Vegeta.

"What do you think you're doing here brat?" Vegeta said with and evil smile on his face. That's was when I saw the dragon ball in his arm.

"Where did you get that?" I said.

"I got it from you bald headed friend and that beautiful girl he was with."

"Why do you want them for? What are you going to wish?"

" When I get all seven dragon balls I'll wish for eternal life and beat Kararot. And I don't want Frieza to get them either so there you brat."

End of Flashback

That's was when I was still on Planet Namek and Vegeta was still evil. But if he gets his wish, He will kill and destroy Earth.

"Are you crazy Bulma?" I said.

"What do you mean Gohan?" Bulma said.

"If he gets his wish he will forget about you and Trunks and destroy Earth!"

"Well that a task I have to take. I love him and I will always try to make him happy." Bulma said. Bulma you are strong. Just like my dad said. But if you want to deal with it then I'm not stopping you.

"Let's go. I need to build the training room." I said.

"Oh you don't need to build it. I have a capsule that can turn into a training. You can give him that." Bulma said as she handed me one.

"Okay, thanks Bulma!" I said as we brought the stuff that we got from the store and went home. When we got home Videl was waiting for me. When I got out of the car Videl ran to me. I pick her up and spin her around. After I stopped she wrapped her arms around my neck and I wrapped my arms around her waist and we did a long passionate kiss. Bulma and my dad were whistled at us while Vegeta looked at us with disgust.

"I told Bulma that I seen too much lovey-dovey stuff and I seeing it again!" Vegeta said as everybody started laughing. Bulma walked over to Vegeta and gave him a big hug. I guess maybe Vegeta is going to have the best birthday he ever had.


	3. Vegeta birthday

Chapter 3 Vegeta's POV Vegeta's birthday

"Woman, what are you doing!" I yelled as the woman named Bulma pushed me outside.

"Just wait out here until I come and get you and I have a name you know so stopped calling me woman!" The woman yelled back.

"What? That's not your name? I thought it was. Sorry woman." I said as I stick my tongue out. The woman was so mad that she slam the door. I just like making her mad, but for some reason I just not in the mood to. I think it's because it's my birthday and I finally turning the age my dad always told me that I was going to became the king of the sayins and that age is 25. But that can't happen now because My father is dead, my planet is gone and because I married a human girl and had a son. Oh father. Why is my life so messed up? Then the woman came out.

"Okay Vegeta. You can come in now." The woman said with a smile. For some reason every time I see that smile I just start blushing. I got up and went inside. Then everyone came out and said surprise. Then the woman came to me.

"Happy Birthday Vegeta." The woman said as she kissed me on my cheek. When I saw her face, her beautiful blue eyes looked sad. I tried to ask her what's worry until Kararot came up to me.

"So Vegeta, how old are you going to be?"

'Why do you want to know?" I said as I looked at the woman.

"Hey Bulma!" Kararot yelled in my ear.

"Huh?" The woman said.

"Come here please." Kararot said.

"Ok I'll be right there." The woman said as she grabbed an empty tray and brought it to the kitchen. I turn to Kararot and he turn to me.

"Hey Vegeta, why are you looking at me like that?"

"You didn't need to yell in my ears!" I yelled at him as I walked away. Then I stop cause I heard The woman talking t "Oh Bulma. Can you tell me how old Vegeta going to turn?"

"Yeah, he's turning 25. Why?"

"I just want to show him what a good wife he has." Kararot said.

"Sigh I just wish he could see. I also wish he would tell me that he loves me. Cause if he didn't, WHY DID HE MARRIED ME THEN!" The woman yelled so loud that it hurt my ears. Then the woman came up to me.

"It's time to open your gifts Vegeta." She said as she looked down trying not to let me see her cry. I walked to the couch and sat down. The woman still has her back to me then went upstairs. Trunks give me my gifts. Trunks gave me two actions figures of me. Man, they even have toys of me just for helping beat Buu. Gohan give me a capsule that has a training room in it. I have to say that I liked the gift Gohan give me. Then the woman came downstairs with a bag and handed it to me.

"This is for you. It's my gift." The woman said as I open it and found the seven dragon balls.

"What?" I asked as I looked at her.

"You can make your wish. I don't care anymore. Get the wish you always wanted. The reason why is because I love you so much and I want you to be happy. I know that you don't love me back but it's okay. I will love you forever and so will Trunks." She said as she tried to smile. I looked back at them. What she said was not true. I do love her but, I just can't say it. Ever since I came here, no ever since I laid eyes on her on Namek I loved her.

"You can have them." I said as I looked down.

"What do you mean Vegeta?" She said as she looked at me.

"I'm already happy just being here with you!" I yelled so everyone can hear. Everyone gasp as the woman eyes were wide open.

"I'm happy to have friends like you guys. Even if I say mean things to you guys or boss you around, you guys are still there for me. You guys care about me so much." I said as I felt tears going down my cheeks.

"You guys are like a family that I never had. I never had any one to care about me like you guys do and…" I took a deep breathe and continued.

"I want to thank you guys for being with me." I stop cause I couldn't anymore. The tears came down heavily. Everyone was crying. Trunks came up to me and gave me a hug.

"Don't cry daddy." Trunks said as tears came down his face too.

"I'm so sorry that I show that I didn't care about you. I love you so much that I will die for you and your mother." I said as I hugged him.

"I love you too Daddy!" Trunks yelled. When we stop I stand up and walked to the woman, who was still crying. I put my hands on her face and used my thumb to wipe the tears off her face. She looked up at me.

"I'm sorry that I make fun of you and stuff. And I'm going to tell you something that I was hiding for eleven years. On Namek I thought you were the most beautiful girl I have ever seen in my whole life and I love you so much that I will die for you. And I want to start over from the beginning. Before we had Trunks." I said as I kneeled down on one knee and took her hand.

"Will you marry me again?" I said as I looked up at her. She was crying her eyes out. Then I got up and wipe the tears off her face.

"I don't want you to mess up that pretty face of yours." I said as she smiled at me. Then she put her arms around my neck.

"Yes I will Vegeta! I love you so much!" She said as she hugged me. Everybody was crying and chapping. When we were done I looked down at her and pulled her in for a kiss she has been waiting for nine years. It was a long passionate kiss. Then we broke it and continued the party. It was the happiest day of my life.

The End

How do you think. Sorry if it a little weird. Please review and tell me if it's good or not.


End file.
